


Packing

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [80]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: johnn: I'm too old to be bent over a bathtub like thislaf: first of all, don't phrase things like that





	

**johnn** : I'm too old to be bent over a bathtub like this  
  
**laf** : first of all, don't phrase things like that  
  
**laf** : second of all, you are 27 not 87 and I'm just washing your hair  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,,anyway  
  
**little lion** : I'm in pain  
  
**more like HUNKules** : your feet still hurt?  
  
**little lion** : y e s  
  
**little lion** : idk how laf walks in heels all the time they're painful as shit  
  
**laf** : practice love  
  
**little lion** : ughguhguh  
  
**little lion** : I have ice packs tied to my feet with rubber bands while hercules makes me breakfast  
  
**more like HUNKules** : how are you gonna help us pack today  
  
**little lion** : enduring the pain and living my life  
  
**little lion** : and getting kissed by all of you Frequently  
  
**more like HUNKules** : right  
  
**laf** : there's so much hair chalk still in john's hair what the fuck  
  
**little lion** : like how much  
  
**laf** : SO MUCH LIKE HIS SCALP IS LIKE PURE BLUE  
  
**laf** : also you'd think a ton of it would be like on his neck bc of sweat but like no it just went further into his scalp  
  
**little lion** : oh god  
  
**laf** : I'm letting his hair dry and then we can try again later bc I don't want to hurt him  
  
**johnn** : it'd be worth it to get all of this out of my hair  
  
**laf** : I'm not inflicting pain on you just bc you want hair chalk, which doesn't even look bad, out of your hair  
  
**johnn** : f i n e  
  
**laf** : you're so cute  
  
**johnn** : s t o p it  
  
**laf** : you're sitting across from me on the bathroom floor with your hair up in a towel just lookin at me like you're a d o r a b l e  
  
**johnn** : I love you  
  
**laf** : I love you too!!  
  
**johnn** : also I'm freezing  
  
**laf** : YOU KNOW WHAT THE MEANS  
  
**laf** : M A T C H I N G  S W E A T E R S  
  
**johnn** : oh god  
  
**laf** : LETS GO  
  
**little lion** : wanna bring me one these ice packs are giving me goosebumps  
  
**laf** : OF COURSE  
  
**laf** : AND HERCULES GETS ONE TOO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thank you love  
  
**laf** : !!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also breakfast is done  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I love hercules so much what the f cu k  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : I'm c r y i n g  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wHY  
  
**little lion** : BC YOURE JSUT SO AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL AND I JSUT LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT HUR TS AND IM VERY OVERWHELMED RN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thank you?? I love you too  
  
**little lion** : A H  
  
**more like HUNKules** : are you okay  
  
**little lion** : NO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : do you need a hug  
  
**little lion** : YEAH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : on it  
  
**little lion** : BLESS  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : so now that we actually got around to eating after hugging alex for half an hour  
  
**johnn** : where do we start  
  
**little lion** : there a bunch of empty boxes and stuff in the spare room  
  
**more like HUNKules** : where did we get these  
  
**little lion** : I reorganized all of my books so they fit into less boxes and we've had these since the last time we moved  
  
**little lion** : also you can like get em from places  
  
**laf** : the Wave of nostalgia just hit me  
  
**laf** : my hair was so small back then  
  
**johnn** : ""small""  
  
**laf** : it doesn't necessarily get longer bc it doesn't necessarily grow Down  
  
**laf** : therefore  
  
**laf** : small  
  
**little lion** : you were still v v pretty  
  
**laf** : aw  
  
**little lion** : love you  
  
**laf** : love you too  
  
**johnn** : WE GOTTA PACK  
  
**little lion** : loVE YOU TOO JOHN  
  
**johnn** : okay we can pack in like five minutes I gotta go kiss alex  
  
**little lion** : a H  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : how did we do this the last time  
  
**laf** : we threw stuff in boxes and hoped  
  
**laf** : now we're older and bought bubble wrap  
  
**laf** : of course if alex and hercules could stOP POPPING IT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : UNBELIEVABLE  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : where are we putting all the boxes  
  
**laf** : the empty wall where we should've bought a couch but never did  
  
**little lion** : right  
  
**little lion** : thanks love  
  
**laf** : no problem  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : alex,,,  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,what  
  
**johnn** : did you,,,,,,,intentionally only get boxes that had handles,,,,,bc you can't carry boxes that don't  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,maybe,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : I love you so much  
  
**little lion** : love you too!!  
  
**johnn** : wanna help me carry the first two boxes of lafayette's shoe collection  
  
**little lion** : oh dear god  
  
**little lion** : yeah okay  
  
**johnn** : perfect  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : ALL OF MY SUMMER SHOES ARE PACKED  
  
**johnn** : THREE BOXES  
  
**johnn** : WE STILL HAVE A WHOLE OTHER CLOSET OF SHOES LAF  
  
**laf** : SOME OF THOSE ARE YOURS  
  
**johnn** : HALF OF THE SHOES IN OUR CLOSET ARE YOURS  
  
**johnn** : THE OTHER HALF ARE MINE, HERCULES, AND ALEX'S  
  
**laf** : ANYWAY  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : me and john are going to pack my winter shoes  
  
**johnn** : lord give me strength  
  
**laf** : it won't be That Bad  
  
**johnn** : have you seen your shoe collection ever  
  
**johnn** : it's the size of a small country  
  
**johnn** : and you wear All of them  
  
**laf** : they're nice though  
  
**johnn** : I never said they weren't I'm just sayin there's a Lot  
  
**laf** : okay true true  
  
**laf** : we also have to pack all of our clothes after this  
  
**johnn** : kiLL ME N O W  
  
**laf** : we can have lunch before we do that though  
  
**johnn** : KILL ME LATER  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : this is making me really sad  
  
**more like HUNKules** : see I would understand if we weren't just labeling boxes of yarn by color rn  
  
**little lion** : !!!this is our first apartment that all four of us lived in!!!  
  
**little lion** : and we're leaving it!!!  
  
**johnn** : you didn't cry in our first first apartment  
  
**little lion** : that was only the three of us tho like it wasn't complete  
  
**laf** : wow  
  
**laf** : the apartment we had sex in for the first time gets No love  
  
**little lion** : literally do not talk about that  
  
**laf** : it wasn't that bad  
  
**little lion** : I almost broke my nose  
  
**johnn** : yoU DID N OT  
  
**little lion** : I FEEL OFF THE BED FACE FIRST  
  
**little lion** : AND ALMOST BROKE MY NOSE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god this is what y'all are talking about when I'm taping boxes shut  
  
**more like HUNKules** : finE FI NE I've joined the conversation now  
  
**little lion** : YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SAY YOU WERE JUST LAYING THERE LAUGHING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THAT WAS BEFORE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : AND I GOT YELLED AT FOR LAUGHING BC ALEX WAS SCREAMING THAT HE ALMOST DIED AND THEN HE REFUSED TO GET OFF THE GROUND  
  
**laf** : AND THEN HE TRIED TO LEAVE THE ROOM SO SEE IF HE WAS BLEEDING INSTEAD OF JUST ASKING US IF HE WAS BLEEDING  
  
**little lion** : WELL I MEAN  
  
**little lion** : IF YOU LOOK AT IT FROM MY PERSPECTIVE  
  
**little lion** : THE THREE PEOPLE WHO I LOVED (and still love) MOST IN THE WORLD HAVE JUST SEEN ME COMPLETELY NAKED  
  
**little lion** : WHICH I WAS ALREADY WORRIED ABOUT  
  
**little lion** : AND THEN I F A L L OFF OF OUR BED  
  
**little lion** : WHICH DID NOT FIT ALL FOUR OF US  
  
**little lion** : AND HIT MY NOSE OFF THE FLOOR AND COULD POSSIBLY BE BLEEDING  
  
**little lion** : LIKE LEAVING THE ROOM WAS JUST BASICALLY MY WAY OF ACCEPTING DEATH  
  
**laf** : OH MY GO D  
  
**johnn** : A L E X  
  
**little lion** : ITS F I N E  
  
**johnn** : tbh though it was a mess  
  
**laf** : it w A S N T  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it was  
  
**little lion** : you know it was  
  
**laf** : I'm insulted  
  
**little lion** : it was a group effort  
  
**little lion** : I fell off the bed  
  
**little lion** : john almost had a heart attack after seeing hercules naked for the first time  
  
**johnn** : IT WAS A LOT  
  
**little lion** : you almost passed out  
  
**johnn** : ANYWAY  
  
**laf** : was I the only one that took that seriously  
  
**little lion** : I mean  
  
**little lion** : I don't want to say Yes  
  
**little lion** : but like,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : wow  
  
**little lion** : IT WAS SUCH A MESS ARE YOU KIDDING  
  
**little lion** : LIKE IM PRETTY SURE WE WERE LAUGHING THE W H O L E TIME  
  
**johnn** : I AT LEAST TRIED NOT TO  
  
**little lion** : SO DID I BUT L I K E  
  
**laf** : YOU WERE NOT LAUGHING THE WHOLE TIME  
  
**laf** : I REMEMBER YOU NOT BEING ABLE TO SPEAK AT ALL SEVERAL TIMES  
  
**laf** : FOR VARIOUS REASONS  
  
**little lion** : ANYWAY  
  
**johnn** : I'm crying over this conversation rn  
  
**johnn** : also no I took it kind of seriously  
  
**laf** : thanks  
  
**johnn** : I MEAN  
  
**johnn** : HOW SERIOUS CAN YOU TAKE HAVING SEX WITH YOUR BEST FRIENDS THAT YOUVE BEEN DATING FOR THREE WEEKS  
  
**johnn** : LIKE YOU ALL WERE AND STILL ARE VERY BEAUTIFUL AND vERY GOOD AT IT BUT L I K E  
  
**more like HUNKules** : did we really have sex three weeks into our relationship  
  
**little lion** : yeah bc you wouldn't have been able to come back for another month and we are impatient people  
  
**more like HUNKules** : right right  
  
**johnn** : it wasn't awkward tho  
  
**little lion** : I was dying inside  
  
**johnn** : then why didn't yoU STOP US OMG A LE X  
  
**little lion** : I didn't wANT TO  
  
**little lion** : IT WAS MORE OF LIKE A INTERNAL DEATH BC IT WAS LIKE YOU THREE ARE BEAUTIFUL AND ALWAYS HAVE BEEN AND IM LIKE 6/10 AND USED TO BE LIKE A 3  
  
**little lion** : AND I F E L L OFF OF OUR B E D  
  
**johnn** : CAN WE JUST FINISH PACKING TOMORROW AND JUST CRY OVER ALEX AND HOW GORGEOUS HE IS BC HES G O R G E O U S  
  
**little lion** : N O BC IF WE DONT FINISH THIS WE'RE GONNA BE FUCKED  
  
**little lion** : OUR LANDLORD TERRIFIES ME AND IM NOT MAKING HER ANGRY  
  
**johnn** : she's our age  
  
**little lion** : she looks like she could kill us  
  
**little lion** : also a person who can successfully be a landlord at like age 21 shouldn't be underestimated  
  
**johnn** : okay true true  
  
**laf** : I feel like we should buy her something for dealing with us for so long  
  
**little lion** : I think her boyfriend is rich  
  
**johnn** : okay idk how you know everything abt everyone but like  
  
**little lion** : sometimes she's in like the lobby area thing with him and he's always dressed really fancy but he looks like an ass  
  
**little lion** : I also don't think he likes me bc whenever he sees me he just g l a r e s  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**johnn** : oh god  
  
**little lion** : aNYWAY BACK TO PACKING!!  
  
**johnn** : LETS GO!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : is alex crying  
  
**more like HUNKules** : he's acting like he isn't  
  
**laf** : wHY IS HE CRYING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : remember the box of his stuff that he had that we weren't allowed to look in  
  
**laf** : yeah  
  
**more like HUNKules** : he found it again  
  
**laf** : oh no  
  
**little lion** : you know I can see these right  
  
**laf** : are you okay love  
  
**little lion** : yes!! I'm fine  
  
**laf** : l o v e  
  
**little lion** : it's just like a lot  
  
**little lion** : we should play cards sometime  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't want to upset you but you were very cute as a small child  
  
**more like HUNKules** : who's standing next to you in this picture  
  
**little lion** : my brother  
  
**johnn** : you had a brother??  
  
**little lion** : have  
  
**little lion** : present tense  
  
**little lion** : I haven't talked to him in a really long time  
  
**little lion** : I'm honestly not sure I want to  
  
**johnn** : can we p le a se pack tomorrow  
  
**little lion** : n o  
  
**little lion** : this box is getting closed and taped and then labeled ""don't open"" and put in the Stack  
  
**more like HUNKules** : at least stop crying please dear  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and I don't mean like ""omg stop crying god"" like I mean just  
  
**more like HUNKules** : stay here  
  
**more like HUNKules** : please  
  
**more like HUNKules** : just until you stop crying  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bc if you think for one second that I'm going to let you continue packing while you're sad and upset then you're Wrong  
  
**little lion** : fine  
  
**little lion** : can you like,,,,hold me,,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : of course dear  
  
**laf** : we love you alex  
  
**little lion** : I love you too  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : he's asleep  
  
**laf** : :^(( I love him so much  
  
**more like HUNKules** : me too  
  
**johnn** : if you carry him in here we'll help you pack up the spare room  
  
**more like HUNKules** : someone has to stay with him tho  
  
**johnn** : then me and laf will pack the spare room and you can stay with him  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay  
  
**laf** : I'm so sad I love him so much and I'm so proud of who he is and who he's become and now I'm crying and fuc k  
  
**johnn** : rt  
  
**johnn** : hercules would also rt if he wasn't carrying our alexander in here  
  
**laf** : time to go pack up the spare room  
  
**johnn** : I want to go to sleep with them though  
  
**laf** : me too me too but if we don't pack now we're gonna die  
  
**laf** : both bc our lease ends on the same day we have to move in and bc alex will kill us  
  
**johnn** : true  
  
**laf** : so come on  
  
**johnn** : coming  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : the spare room is completely packed???  
  
**laf** : like except for our clothes bc we have to put those in like suitcases and stuff and we have to fold things  
  
**laf** : me and john just packed all of the spare room  
  
**johnn** : hercules is asleep now too  
  
**laf** : really??  
  
**johnn** : yeah  
  
**laf** : I'm not exhausted yet wanna make lunch with me  
  
**johnn** : of course  
  
**laf** : I love you  
  
**johnn** : I love you too  
  
**laf** : do we have fish sticks  
  
**johnn** : ew no  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,,,,excuse me  
  
**johnn** : fishsticks are gross who even are you  
  
**laf** : I'm going to ignore that comment bc you are the ONLY one in this household who doesn't like fish sticks  
  
**laf** : and we're going to make pasta  
  
**johnn** : they're grOSS and yes okay pasta is good  
  
**laf** : FISHSTICKS ARE EVERYTHING TO ME  
  
**laf** : LIKE ITS YOU THREE, THEN FISHSTICKS  
  
**johnn** : WOW  
  
**johnn** : IM HURT  
  
**laf** : ANYWAY  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : WHY AM I  
  
**little lion** : OH MY GOD OH MY H GSDIFHS  
  
**little lion** : oh hercules is here  
  
**little lion** : I love hercules  
  
**laf** : you fell asleep babe  
  
**johnn** : read up  
  
**little lion** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : thank you for not leaving me alone  
  
**little lion** : you guys finished packing up the spare room??  
  
**johnn** : yeah and then we cried abt it for a while but we weren't gonna tell you abt it  
  
**little lion** : then why did you just  
  
**johnn** : bc I just feel like you should know  
  
**little lion** : also fuck you fish sticks are amazing  
  
**laf** : told you~~  
  
**johnn** : THEYRE NOT THO  
  
**little lion** : THEY ARE  
  
**johnn** : I WANT A DI V OR C E  
  
**laf** : YOU DONT THO  
  
**little lion** : are we packing up the bathroom or our bedroom next  
  
**little lion** : or the kitchen??  
  
**laf** : I think we should pack our bedroom first, then the bathroom, then the kitchen  
  
**johnn** : you just don't want to wash the dishes  
  
**laf** : I really don't  
  
**johnn** : fine  
  
**little lion** : hercules is still asleep tho  
  
**laf** : he'd sleep through that  
  
**little lion** : I don't want to leave him alone  
  
**little lion** : like I know he doesn't mind waking up alone but still  
  
**little lion** : I don't want him to  
  
**laf** : you can help us organize tho  
  
**little lion** : I can dump all of the stuff in the lube drawer out  
  
**johnn** : we have three days until we move though  
  
**little lion** : oh my g o d  
  
**little lion** : I can dump MOST of the stuff in the lube drawer out  
  
**johnn** : nice  
  
**little lion** : unbelievable  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why do you never wake me  
  
**little lion** : do you want us to start waking you up when we do??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : nvm  
  
**little lion** : exactly  
  
**more like HUNKules** : are you okay now love  
  
**little lion** : yeah it's fine  
  
**little lion** : like I said before the box brings up a lot of stuff but it's also really important to me  
  
**little lion** : I don't like remembering the bad times from then but I don't want to forget them either  
  
**little lion** : it's stupid like why would I keep it when I could just throw it away and rid myself of the whole thing but like idk it's an attachment that I'm not willing to break  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that's not stupid love!!  
  
**little lion** : thank you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we love you  
  
**little lion** : I love you too dear  
  
**more like HUNKules** : how did I get under the comforter??  
  
**little lion** : you're a very heavy sleeper and I know how to move around you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you scare me  
  
**little lion** : thank you  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : do we take our bed frame out now or??  
  
**little lion** : how will we sleep  
  
**laf** : the mattress and boxspring will just be on the floor  
  
**little lion** : won't that be weird  
  
**laf** : yeah but like what are we gonna do  
  
**little lion** : we have ALL DAY on tuesday to move so like we can just do it on monday night  
  
**little lion** : then tuesday morning we get ready, pack all of the stuff we couldn't like our toothbrushes and soap, and then the moving people will probably be here?? idk??  
  
**laf** : sounds like a pretty fleshed out plan to me  
  
**johnn** : and besides we can't break a bed frame if we don't have one  
  
**little lion** : is that how you plan to spend our last night here  
  
**johnn** : of course  
  
**little lion** : but then how will we spend our first night in our new apartment  
  
**johnn** : part two  
  
**little lion** : right  
  
**little lion** : before I close the box containing the entirety of our lube drawer what exactly are you planning  
  
**johnn** : WAIT NO I HAVE TO GET THINGS OUT OF IT  
  
**little lion** : the fact that it's plural scares me  
  
**johnn** : IT SHOULDNT  
  
**little lion** : that doesn't help  
  
**johnn** : ITLL BE FINE  
  
**johnn** : however we will have to be careful,,,,,,,,not to pull muscles  
  
**little lion** : BYE  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : tfw all of our sweaters take up a full suitcase  
  
**johnn** : I had to sit on it for alex to be able to zip it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : me and laf have all of our pots and pans put in boxes  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they're not taped tho considering we have to eat at some point until tuesday  
  
**johnn** : oh fuck true what are we gonna wear for the next few days  
  
**little lion** : I did leave out like eight sweaters for us to wear so that we can wear those  
  
**little lion** : we just have to pick work clothes  
  
**laf** : what are we doing tomorrow  
  
**more like HUNKules** : packing, laying in bed, making out  
  
**laf** : good plan  
  
**more like HUNKules** : thanks  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : what are we doing for dinner  
  
**laf** : pizza!!  
  
**johnn** : YES  
  
**little lion** : RT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : Y E S  
  
**laf** : okay so does anyone that's not me want to call bc !!!  
  
**little lion** : I will!!  
  
**laf** : thank you  
  
**little lion** : no problem love  
  
**laf** : love you  
  
**little lion** : love you too  
  
**laf:** love you all!!  
  
**johnn** : we love you too laf!!  
  
**laf** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : that person was so nice  
  
**little lion** : we never have pizza delivered here  
  
**laf** : I know  
  
**laf** : I think it's bc we don't want people to suffer how we do by walking up all the stairs  
  
**little lion** : true I feel bad for them  
  
**laf** : we paid what our pizza was worth for the tip tho  
  
**johnn** : correction: I paid  
  
**laf** : yeah yeah yeah whatever  
  
**laf** : you can have the first slice  
  
**johnn** : god bless  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what do you think they thought abt our matching sweaters  
  
**little lion** : that they're cute bc we're fucking adorable and I love us  
  
**more like HUNKules** : trUE TRUE  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : sO I KNOW ALEX SAID THAT WE SHOULD PROBABLY STOP GOING TO BED RIGHT AFTER DINNER  
  
**johnn** : BUT  
  
**little lion** : NO TBH LOVE IM WITH YOU IM TIRED AF RN  
  
**little lion** : AND ALSO YOU AND LAF DIDNT SLEEP EARLIER TODAY SO LIKE  
  
**little lion** : I COULD ONLY IMAGINE HOW TIRED YOU ARE  
  
**laf** : oh my god I'm literally exhausted  
  
**laf** : @@@hercules wanna carry me to our room  
  
**more like HUNKules** : of course love  
  
**laf** : thank you love you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you too  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : who changed the sheets  
  
**johnn** : me and alex did when you were putting our kitchen stuff in boxes  
  
**laf** : silk sheets  
  
**johnn** : yes  
  
**laf:** this is still the best feeling in the world literally  
  
**laf:** I need to wear less clothing for this  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**laf** : I'm taking off my sweater  
  
**little lion** : same but not for the same reason  
  
**little lion** : I'm very sweaty  
  
**johnn** : right  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm going to keep mine on  
  
**johnn** : same  
  
**little lion** : so half of our bed is sweater clad  
  
**johnn:** and half is not  
  
**laf:** right  
  
**more like HUNKules** : perfect  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what do we have to pick tomorrow??  
  
**laf** : I have to put my nail polish in the nightstand back in my case, we have to put all of our lamps and stuff away, pack our whole bathroom, the rest of our kitchen, and whatever we have in the living room  
  
**more like HUNKules** : cute cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay then I'm going to bed  
  
**more like HUNKules** : night lafayette  
  
**laf:** goodnight  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you  
  
**laf:** love you too!!

**Author's Note:**

> this got sad at some points?? and took me forever to write lmao


End file.
